The poison in our veins
by WillowAvenue
Summary: When Jace moves from his dark past with his father to his clouded future with his mother. When he's tasked to look after the girl next door who's hiding something that is set to explode will it take him with her.
1. Chapter 1

**The poison in our veins.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A.N. Hey, would love to know your thoughts on this story I hope you like it, I know it's a bit slow but it is going somewhere I promise.**

 **Rated M for darker more upsetting themes later on.**

 **Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing but the plot, all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

 **Jace** **POV**

Jace groaned and internally rolled his eyes at the over excited and clearly exaggerated reaction his arrival drew form his mother. As if this couldn't get any worse she didn't wait in the brightly painted safety of the porch but with one foot falling out of her pink fluffy slipper and her wet hair bouncing tied up in an equally soaked towel as she ran toward him down the drive.

His mother Celine Montclaire formerly Herondale was a beautiful woman. With small but bright green eyes surrounded with a few small wrinkle that only enhanced her beauty her hair was still the soft blond he remembered from his childhood but with a few clearly greying hair framing her small face.

He cut the engine simultaneously stopping the old music that filled the car leaving him feeling yet again even more uncomfortable in his current situation closing his eyes and with a prolonged sigh he pushed the door opened stepping out onto the broken pavement slamming the door shut and taking a deep breath before turning to his mother with a bored and disapproving stare as she opened her arms and he crossed his she crashed into his body knocking him back a step.

She wrapped her arms around him as though her life depended on it.

His mother's perfume was unbearably strong as though she had showered in it un able to move his arms he did not return her embrace but did take the time to appreciate the height difference that their time apart had allowed with him standing over half a foot taller than her.

Her towel brushed against his chin ; he let out an impatient groan and his mother stepped back while keeping her hands wrapped around his biceps taking him in as though he were going to runaway if she let go. Which was something he had considered o multiple occasions.

She let out a sigh and with a shaky breath an almost silent "oh Jonathon, my baby."

Her eyes were watering now and he coudn't help but feel the slightest bit irritated by her tears and her use of the name Jonathon had always irritated him since he was able to consciously think about it really but only when his parents split ways did he voice his opinion which thankfully his father agreed on and between the two of them they settled on the name 'Jace' after the name 'J-C' didn't catch on.

He couldn't hold in his scoff when his mother declared her love "Oh my Jonathon, my boy gosh look at you gosh I love you so much".

He again let out another scoff and grunt at her confusion toward his response. Her eyes filled with concern.

" My name's Jace not Jonathon … has been for about a decade now and no you don't 'love me' you barely know me. I mean what kind of mother doesn't know her own son's name" he was filled with rage and a tad of regret regarding his attack on his mother.

She was clearly at a loss for words mumbling and shaking her head before taking a deep breath and pushing her lips into a bright smile ignoring his angered eyes and inviting him in.

The house was nothing too special it had three bedrooms one set up in purples for his mother a plain white guest room: a small wardrobe was next to a plain white desk across the room from the double room decked out with yet again plain white sheets. The room was painted a gentle white contrasting the only colour in the room that was the grey blinds covering the window.

Then there was his room the same as it was when he was a small child a small single bed covered in bright blue sheets. The walls painted a mix of blue and red, the only difference was that all of his old toys had been taken away when he moved.

"I washed the sheets fresh for you thought you might like to have your old room back."

She let out a small sigh hovering around him awaiting his reply. His eyes filled with amusement as his lips turned into a small smirk.

"Nah, thanks but no thanks I'll take the guest room, this isn't my home. Plus there's the double bed you know for my guests." Not that they'll be staying the night.

Another bonus of the guest room was that it was on the opposite side of the house to his mother's

room so that not only would it be on the opposite side of the house to Celine's room it also had a small piece of roof outside of the window. Perfect for smoking.

Celine let out a small huff, closing her eyes briefly. She stepped out of the room letting him pass.

"Do you need any help with your bags sweetheart?" His eyes met hers rolling his eyes.

Jogging down the stairs he yelled back a simple

"No."

Three minutes later all his bags were out of his car and in his room. His mother although not helping followed him around like a

Duckling following its mother maybe more of a lost puppy, he wasn't really a fan of ducks. Though he wasn't really a fan of his mother either.

"My gosh Jonath.. Jace is this all you've got? Where's the rest of it?" she fussed around his things as if trying to make things magically appear.

"This is all I need." His tone was indifferent. He didn't really need anything life was easier with fewer attachments.

She began to protest again but was cut off by his bored stare pushing her away.

She looked down at the floor once again with a sigh, "Come down stairs please, after you've finished unpacking."

He didn't speak just gave her a small nod before turning back to his bags.

Running his hand through his hair he sat down on the edge of the bed his dropping himself backward onto the mattress. He let out a shaky breath, pushing himself up to his feet.

Ten minutes later he was all unpacked his room still looked unlived in but that was how he liked it, not a thing out of place.

He hesitantly trudged down the stairs stopping at the last step listening out for his mother.

Not hearing any signs of life he slowly moved around the house into the kitchen not seeing her there he called out, "Celine, I thought you wanted to talk, where are you?"

He didn't get a reply. He let out a scoff rolling his eyes moving to go back up the stairs when he heard voices from outside.

He moved to the window pushing the blind to the side peeking through to the front drive.

His mother was stood at the top of the drive talking over the fence to a woman about his mother's age with dark red hair falling out of a messy bun, a pencil behind her ear. She had fair skin and a slim figure but was plagued with purple bags beneath her eyes hiding her small laugh lines.

He went to move away, not wanting to be caught looking but it was too late he'd been caught.

"Oh Jo.. Jace honey," the corners of her lips turning into a small smile clearly the name was growing on her " get out here. Come and meet our neighbours."

He moved toward the door with a sigh, not really having a choice. He pushed his head up and put on a hesitant yet friendly smile. His mother beamed at this, seeing him smile for the first time in years. Fake or not.

His mother pulled on his arm pulling him closer.

"Jocelyn, this is my son Jace." He was a little surprised at how proud she sounded saying this after all that had happened.

He stretched his hand forward to shake Jocelyn's hand putting on his biggest grin.

"Jace,"

"Jocelyn, I live just next door with my daughter Clarissa. Will you be staying long enough to attend school?"

His mother had clearly been blabbing about him.

"Yes there's isn't anywhere else for me to really, I'll be attending North high."

Her eyes dropped at this, "ah yes it's a good school, I'm sure you'll love it my friends son goes there, Simon."

He didn't pay much attention to this but decided to use unpacking as an excuse, a blatant lie that'll work nonetheless.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Jocelyn, but I really must get back to packing." He gave her one last smile before turning to walk back into the house.

"Oh Jace, before you go I was wondering.. I know you must be busy with everything but I was wondering if you maybe would look after my daughter for me while I run some errands. I'll pay you of course for the trouble, maybe it could be a regular thing if you came around three times a week." Her expression looked defeated as though he'd already said no.

"Sure, why not I could do with the extra cash." It couldn't really be that bad.

Her face lit up in surprise as did his mother's, " oh really wow thank you, it's just that it's getting so difficult to find someone to watch her and I've got so much to do."

"Really it's fine, what one do you need me?"

"How's nine thirty tomorrow?"

"Of course, sounds great."

With that he turned and walked back into the house leaving his mother to chat outside with his new neighbour.

He trudged into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of ramen before taking it with up the stairs.

Closing himself off in his room, he just hoped his mother would leave him be. That was one benefit of what might come of tomorrow it's give him a chance to be free of his mother's hovering.

 **Thank you so much for giving this story a chance would love** **to hear your thoughts in reviews**. **Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 I had a few follows on the last chapter and it really pushed me to write,so thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it. (sorry it's not much I promise** **there is more coming.)**

 **Jace POV**

Jace's eye lids fluttered his long eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones. He squeezed his eye shut with a groan, running his hands over his five o'clock shadow and noted to himself that he needed a shave.

Pushing himself up he shook his head letting his hair fall into place. Blinking widely to wake himself up he pushed himself over to the wardrobe to change into his gym clothes.

Jogging quietly do n the stairs careful not to wake his mother knowing from the dim light that came through his bedroom window that definitely wouldn't be awake yet.

Glancing at the clock in the hall to find it was only five thirty am, before looking around for the keys only to see that they were already in the door. Grabbing them quickly and locking the door behind him he set off.

Just because he hadn't been back to this part of New York to see his mother didn't mean he hadn't been back.

It was the perfect hideaway from his father. He would have never expected Jace to be spending his time in the same city as his Mother. So never in those long weekends he went away without telling his father this is where they were spent.

He knew the way around. He knew the tricks of the town better than most, better than most of the people who'd spent there whole lives here.

It was here he had his first taste of alcohol, his first escape.

It was here he'd first gotten involved in his fathers buiseness. Without him knowing of course. All he knew growing up was that his father wasn't very high up in his business and that it wasn't something Jace was ever supposed to mention to anyone ever.

If anyone were to ask his father worked in finance. Which wasn't completely untrue it was more of an eluded truth. His father really did deal with the figures of the business, just not a legal business.

His father didn't get all that involved, but just enough that he could afford a place on the upper east side of Manhattan. A nice car and something to entertain him on the weekends, whether that be drugs, alcahol or a private room in the local strip club.

When Jace first found out about these things he wasn't all that surprised but he was shocked that his father had hidden it from him. It wasn't his father's dishonesty that bothered him but more that why would a man that would do these things be bothered about concealing them from his son. It's not like he would have told anyone. He was far to afraid of his father for that.

It started out with his father being more strict after the move, blaming it on them living in a busier part of the city.

Then he got a new job and shit really did hit the fan. His father was almost always drunk or high when not in work. He needed an outlet for his growing anger and frustration. That outlet was Jace.

He let the frustration get to him pushing himself down his hands resting on his knees. Exhaling loudly after his sprint comin to a stop he looked up to see he found himself right in the centre of the back alley system of the city. The heart of the business.

Of course there was no one there it was six o'clock in the morning for Christ's sake. If criminals weren't going to obide by the law they sure as hell weren't going to be working before ten.

"Oi, Herondale is that you?" His head snapped. Who the hell would be around to know him at this hour.

Turning around he found the source of the voice behind him sneaking down the fire escape from a nearby apartment.

A smirked filled Jace's face at the sight of Jordan. A familiar face at last. Someone he could stand.

"Jordan, is been a while. What the hell you doing round here at this time?" A smirk filled his friends face before he could finish.

"Overslept didn't I" he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this, clearly catching on.

"Ah Walk of shame is it." Jordan's cheeks reddend slight his hands running through his dark hair as he'd finally made his way over to Jace.

He stood a few inches shorter than Jace. His face breaking out into a huge grin before saying.

"I could ask you the same, what you doing round this neck of the woods?"

"Running"

"That doesn't answer my question now does it."

After a long sigh he gave in just letting a little out.

"I live here now." He waited for the new to settle in, unsure of how the dark haired boy might react.

"Rad dude, for business? You going Xavier's?"

"Xavier's?"

"North high" Jace nodded his head slightly in response.

"Nah, haven't thought about that in a while. I'm living with Celine, until I can get my own place at least."

"Celine?" His eyebrow raised clearly suggesting something.

"My mother." His tone was cold as though he were reminding himself more than Jordan.

"Damn Jacey what a cold boy you are." His words were serious but his tone relaxed.

Uncomfortable with the emotional direction the conversation was headed Jace excused himself and headed home, muttering something under his breath along the lines of, " I told you not to call me that."

Waking into the house the door slammed behind him. He winced praying he hadn't woken his mother. Not hearing a sound he assumed his mother was still asleep, he was wrong.

Walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water before showering he stopped at the door when he saw his mother slumped over the kitchen table black smudges under her eyes sat in a bright pink dressing gown and slippers with bunny ears. She was running her fingers around in circles on her mug, her hair a mad mess and she was sobbing tears running down her face.

He took a step back as an attempt to remove himself from the situation before she noticed him.

The curiosity of what could have caused this only passes through him for a short second before he was snapped out of it.

His trance was broken by his mother saying pushing her chair from beneath her and slinging her mug across the room letting it smash harshly against the kitchen cabinet. Her untouched coffee ran down the white cabinets pooling in the floor. That was going to be a bitch to clean up later.

She screamed hitting her hands down on the table before swiping her hand across the table throwing everything across the floor.

She began sobbing again and his eyes skimmed the room taking in the disaster site that was now their kitchen.

Her sobs were broken by his "Holy shit." That he unintentionally let slip.

She looked up tears running down her face again running to him pulling him to her will all the force her body could muster.

She cried out his name, " oh my Jace, thank god, I thought you'd left. I thought I'd messed it all up again I thought .. "

He cut her off not wanting to hear anymore. He was angry why the hell would she be crying over him, she had no damn right to. She'd abandoned him and then when the time was right she'd told him she loved him.

She had no right to walk in and out of his life, he was done with all her shit along time ago. Despite his anger he pulled her closer only for a few seconds before removing himself from her arms and saying,

"I'd tell you if I were leaving, I'm not you." His harsh tone left her a little shocked which was clearly the desired affect. Maybe she was starting to learn.

He pushed past her glancing up at the clock. Shit it was twenty to nine by now he had to be next door soon. Baby sitting. Great!

He trudged upstairs to take a shower wondering what could be awaiting him next door. What the hell had he signed up for?

 **A**. **N. Thank you for reading would** **love to know what you think in the reviews! Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter 4 is up. Let me know what you think. I just want to apologise in advance from the switch to the third person to first it was just easier to write** **it that way.**

The water rushes over his body shutting him out of the world for a few brief seconds as he tilted his head, eyes closed.

The sound of the water crashing against the shower floor was therapeutic blocking out the loud thoughts in his head.

The image of his mother screaming was playing through his mind blending in with the water. He couldn't help but feel she was being ridiculous he'd gone out for a run and all his things were still in his room and his car was still parked out front. What the hell was she thinking?

Stepping out of the shower which was now burning his olive skin a painful red his silver scars now more prominent.

He ran his hand through his now dripping hair shaking the water out. Reaching out for a towel in the now foggy bathroom, wiping the condensation from the mirror and brushing his teeth after wrapping the towel around his waist.

He opened the bathroom door slowly peeking out to see if his mother was around. She wasn't, making a quick dash to his room closing the door silently behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief not wasting time before changing into a pair of jeans and a black t shirt, towel drying his hair, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys and jogging down stairs to face his mother.

When he entered the kitchen she was hunched over her mess from earlier that morning wiping the cabinet door as an attempt to remove the coffee stains. It was clear she was getting frustrated when she threw down the cloth pushing her hair back with her wrist.

His breakfast plans forgotten he stepped around her barely acknowledging her presence. She dropped her head again with a sigh, her eyes lit up when Jace came back into the kitchen armed with a dustpan and brush and began sweeping up her broken coffee mug.

His golden hair hung infront of his face as he swept not really sure why he was doing it but seeing his mother looking so small and broken pushed him to feel something other than amusement and irritation. Pity, guilt maybe a mix of the two.

Once they'd finished cleaning up she came over to him standing at a safe distance fidiling with her hands.

"Jace, honey… thank you."

He brushed of her comment and grateful eyes and looked around the room for a distraction. His eyes fell on the the large clock on the wall.

Shit 9:24 he was going to be late, of course he only needed to go next door but he really on his first day should be early.

"Sorry Celine I'll accept the thank you gifts later if that's alright, gotta run."

She watched him go with a defeated sigh, trying to make sense of her son.

He managed to get next door with 4 minutes to spare. Knocking on the door he was greeted my a flustered and red faced Jocelyn.

"Jace, thank you so much you're a god send, honestly I don't know what I'd do I'm so busy and I can't just leave her on her own and I .." she brought her hand up to her brow closing her eyes mouthing a 'shit' under her breath.

Running back into the kitchen and back out with her handbag scrambling for her keys.

"Sorry Jace thank you so much, I've left my number on the counter if you could text me just so I've got your number just in case. Make yourself at home Clarissa's still asleep, oh have you eaten if not help yourself oh and make sure Clarissa eats will you please. Right I'd better be off I'm not sure what time exactly I'll be back I'll text you later, thank you again."

"Yes will do, thank you."

—- Jace 1st person—-

A few hefty sighs and she was out the door and the sound of her car starting now long gone I was stuck there 'baby sitting'.

I knew nothing about this girl apart from her name Clarissa, she could be three years old for all I know. I bloody hope not.

I decided to wait until she woke up to grab breakfast it was probably more polite. Instead i decided to sit down on the couch and watch some television.

The room was a decent size pretty similar to my house which made sense seems as they're next to each other. The couch was a pale grey with yellow-y pillows the room seemed to follow this theme only broken by the occasional family photos that were placed around the room.

The girl that appeared to be Clarissa in these photos was 'thank god' clearly over the age of ten and by the look of most of these in her early teens maybe around thirteen.

She was pretty her nose dusted in freckles bring out her emerald eyes, which already popped with her fiery red hair. She was tiny really but still held her age in her eyes, she looked smart but I guess we'll see.

I surfed through half of the channels before landing on some cooking show, they were currently making Welsh rarebit and omelette. God that sounded good.

The show seemed to be British. One of he cooks began talking of his welsh heritage and speaking a little of the welsh I knew. Now that had my attention. I was Welsh, and damn well proud. Mother's family was welsh as was my father's though my mother was born there my Father wasn't he was a New Yorker and not at all proud of his heritage unlike my mother.

That was one of the only things I really admired about her was the welsh. Though she rarely spoke Welsh to me as my Father has said we were in America we should be American. Which in thought was ridiculous people all over America were conversing in a hundred different languages, why should we be any different.

When we moved we never really spoke of Wales. But I decided to keep what was left of my heritage with my Mother gone. I carried on the language, though it wasn't often used it was good to keep things from people. It came in handy with my cousin Will who was born and bred in Wales but is currently residing in Patagonia where the Welsh language is strangely strong. I hadn't spoken to him in a while I just knew his Grandmother, our grandmother was out there with work: so, so was he.

My mind often drifted into Welsh it was easier it made my thoughts seem more private, like people couldn't understand them if they could ever read my thoughts.

I loved it being bilingual being able to understand two languages, think them at the same time.

I was so distracted by my thoughts i forgot about the girl upstairs.

"Is that what we're having for breakfast then, you seem pretty engrossed. I'm Clary i don't know what my mum told you about me but its Clary not Clarissa."

I turned my head to look at her, she was most definitely not thirteen. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her body covered in black short shorts with a strappy somewhat cropped top. She was beautiful, tired looking but but beautiful nonetheless.

I reached my hand across to hers to shake it, "Jace."

She let out a small smile before asking with a sigh.

"I know you've got to make me food, so shall we get it over with." Her face paled then fired up a bright red,

"Oh god that sounded so rude I'm so sorry, she just fusses over me and I'm sick of it all the time, i was hoping you'd be a cool babysitter not like the other ones you know cause you're not a thirty year old woman." Her faced dropped.

"I get it my mum can be a pain my arse too, likes to hover."

Ding, ding, ding her face lit up as she giggled, " oh my god mine too!"

"Shall we make breakfast then?, I'm starving."

"Yeah, okay."

 **Hey let me know what you think, hopefully I can get chapter 5 up really soon, reviews really give me a boost, hint hint ;)** **Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chapter 4 is up! Thank for the reviews would love to see some more.**

 **As always hope you enjoy it. R+R. Mwah!**

Her red hair bounced as she led him to the kitchen, pieces falling from her bun like embers from an open flame.

The kitchen was set up with wooden counters that formed a 'u' shape meeting a breakfast bar. The white cupboards were matched with three white high chairs. There was also a dining table behind the breakfast bar that looked unused, it was covered with books, papers and paints. The walls were a plain white but were dusted with colourful paintings.

She moved into the kitchen area doing a small spin with her hands out.

"Help yourself, use whatever."

She moved around him plonking herself on the middle seat looking across as him.

He suddenly felt very unsure of himself.

"So um.. what would you like.?"

She let out a small giggle, " that omelette looked good."

He could feel himself heating up he'd clearly been caught out.

"Oh um.." scratching the back of his neck. Since when was he unsure.

"I'm sorry I Wasn't really paying much attention to that."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Her answer was quick as if she knew he'd not been paying attention like a teacher catching you talking in class.

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' "I'd like to know the person that is supposedly 'taking care of me'."

" what do you mean 'taking care of me' I am, I'm making you breakfast arent I?"

"Well it's a long time coming and stop changing the subject." Her voice was joking but serious as she quipped back.

"Alright, alright chill. If you must know the guy was thinking about Wales."

A shudder ran through her body, " Like thinking of England, why did you need to do that on my couch."

His body howled with laughter as she stared up at him quizzically with amusement. He could feel the tears brimming in his ears before his lungs let him speak.

"Oh my god, not like that. Wait do you really think that Wales and England are the same place? Cause they're not they're two completely different fucking countries."

She put her hand on his arm sending shocks through his body.

"Woah slow down. Is that where you're from then?"

A smile tugged at his lips," actually yes it is, i speak the language too."

Her eyes lit up at this, "Really, that's amazing I tried Learning French but with the whole not going to school thing kind of took all and any chance of that."

Her demeanour dropped her playful words hiding her sadness.

"So umm.. how old are you?"

Her eyes widened in shock,"okay out of the blue there.. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen though. Why do you need to know?"

He shook his head letting it hang low with a curious chuckle.

"I don't need to know if just a little curious as to why you need babysitting and don't go to school."

Her eyes went cold shutting him down.

"I just don't. Anyway how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

She just nodded saying no more. She pushed her hands down on the countertop, standing from the chair.

"Well shall we make that Omelette or not? Or shall we try a bit of Welsh rarebit?" Her tone taking a slightly flirting tone before her face lit up like Christmas with a chuckle.

"Welsh rarebit it is then."

—

"How do you want it?"

"What do you mean how do you want it, it's basically cheese on toast, there's not much you can do with it?"

"Well do you want a lot of cheese, a little, onions, toasted first, tell me woman."

She clutched her stomach laughing at his stressed

face. Her laughter died out as she began coughing violently, her body shaking. The coughs dying out as her lungs were empty of air and energy but her body still desperate to continue.

He moved o

her side, his hand on the small of her back.

"Shit, are you okay? You can't die while I'm babysitting."

Chuckling at the irony of his comment she shook her head.

"Can we stop referring to it as babysitting?"

Now he was laughing too.

"Why do you need someone to look after you anyway. Did you get kicked out of school or something, is your mum scared your gonna torch the house?" He let out a small chuckle as did she.

"Nah sorry to disappoint, just got some crappy lungs."

"Oh, are you okay?"

Her smile faltered, "As far as I Know, mum's just scared i get to start school this time though."

"Really where are you going?"

" 's, or better known as.."

"North high" they said in unison.

"You know it?"

"My new school, looks like i already made a friend" he teased as she rolled her eyes.

Shs let out a little giggle, her laugh dying out knowing this wouldn't be true.

"Yeah right, i dont exist in social hierarchies and you're sat at the top of the pyramid."

His chuckle faltered, "I'll pull you uo if you want."

"I dont want."

Deciding to drop it there he turned his attention back to the food.

Seeing that it was ready he spun playful placing her food infront of her, like a movie waiter.

"Dyna ti, bwyd Cymraeg wedi gwneud gan Cymro ei hun."

Her mood lifting instantly a laugh escaping her.

"Oh my gosh you weren't kidding, that's amazing what does it mean? Wait you didn't insukt me did you?"

He shook his head a smile spreading across his features.

"No its nothing bad, it just means ' welsh food made by a Welsh man himself'"

A small giggle escaped her lips as she lifted the firt bite to her mouth.

"Oh my god its better than grilled cheese you better be making this everytime."

Her demand was light and hopeful.

"What you dont want to explore the rest if my amzing cooking."

She noded her head with a small moan at the thought.

"What other skills have you got up your sleeves?"

His smile turned to a smirk, "oh so you want to explore my other skills hm? I'd show you a little unprofessional don't you think."

Her cheeks burnt red like a fire set alight.

"Oh god, not what i meant" she shook ger head as a small groan escaped her lips.

"Dont worry i know what you meant."

She groaned again," right well, thank you so much for breakfast but imma go shower now so you're welcome to just ya know." Moving her hands around.

"Explore my other skill,"

She put her hand to her face covering her blush with a laugh.

"Anything but that."

He watched her trudge up the stairs left with a million question about the girl nextdoor.

Once she was back downstairs most of the day was spent eating junk and watching Office and Game of Thrones reruns in no particular order.

Around about four Jocelyn called Jace much to Clary's dismay to let them know that she wouldn't be back until around eight.

So they like most teenagers would ordered Pizza.

The doorbell rang interpting their show, Jace reached into his pocket to retreive his walet pulling out a wad of notes.

Her mouth widend in shock, " why do you carry so much cash? Wait scratch that how do you have that much cash?"

He wasn't about to tell her where it came from but he wouldn't lie either,

"Just some odd jobs here and there nothing to spend it on, i have everything i need."

She just nodded, "You don't have to pay though."

After his protest they decided they'd definetly left the delivery guy waiting too long. Both parties seemed happy when they eventually got their pizza, him thinking he'd won and her certain she'd pay him back after.

Jocelyn seemed a little less flustered when she arrived home to see that Clary was safe and well in Jace's care.

He excused himself to leave saying a small goodbye to Clary and confirming times with Jocelyn he tried to leave quietly. But Jocelyn caught him offering money and when he declined it was then forced. Like mother like daughter.

He stepped quickly to the drive and around to his house, letting himself in feeling a little more at peace.

He looked through into the house catching his mother's eye.

"How was your day jace?"

He was a little taken back at how chilled she was.

"Good thank you Clary was actually alright,"

She let out a little sigh," yes Clarrisa is a lovely girl it's such a shame."

The tranquility of the conversation was captivating and consuming.

"What do you mean?"

She went to speak but was cut off by the shrill rin of his phone.

He'd know that numer anywhere. His Father's"

Who trusted tranquilty anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you so much for all the follows and review really made my day, they really give me that push to write. So thank you! I'd love to see some more of them so please R & R. Hope you enjoy Mwah! **

Tranquility was always a tormenting thing in Jace's mind it was something that to him lured you into a false sense of security and peacefulness. Tranquility was like taking a drug to numb the pain, it was all still there you'd just forgotten for a while.

The adrenaline shot up through his veins hitting his head all at once like your first hit of a drug, first drag of cigarette.

He shook his head the phone still vibrating in his hand like a ticking bomb.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" His mother's tone was chilling bringing him out of his rush.

"Shut up, now!" His tone was cold but warning.

His mother's mouth widened in shock.

"What is it Jona.. Jace, what's wrong?"

"Just please if you love me at all you'll stay her in this room, you won't say a word, you won't make a goddamn sound, nothing at all. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head her face showing her worry. She moved to the couch as he ran up the stairs, the phone still ringing in his hand.

Shutting the door of his room, making sure no other sound could be heard other than his voice he answered the phone. His father couldn't know where he was, he couldn't have a single lead, no indication at all he would never have guessed he'd be with his mother.

He moved the phone up to his ear pacing back and forth in his room.

His father spoke first, his tone shaky and distant but surprisingly there was no anger present.

"Jace my son, where are you? Are you okay? You've never been gone this long."

He couldn't hold in the humourless chuckle that escaped his throat cutting his father off,

"Son, I'm your son now I'm not shot up enough to believe that."

"Don't be like this Jace."

"Don't be like this, don't be like this.." he could feel the anger burning up through his veins, his blood reaching boiling point.

"I'm not coming back, not ever. Not to you. I'm better than okay I'm fucking ecstatic, I'm away from you aren't I, I only ever went away because of your fucking job."

He could hear the sound of liquid moving in a bottle at the end of the line, most likely his father necking back a bottle of whiskey.

His father took a long gasp confirming his suspicions,

"Well if that's your attitude, all I ever did for you was tried to save you, to help you. I took you away from that nutty woman didn't I. I helped take away every time you were hurt."

Scoffing loudly he felt his body shake with rage.

"Took the pain away, getting me high didn't take the pain away it just made me forget,forget that it was you who fucking caused all that goddamn pain."

His teeth clenched together, his jaw set. His hand gripping his phone so tightly it might just snap.

"I did nothing, what's wrong with a bit of discipline, especially on our line of business, I was training you."

"Training me, you were abusing me. It's not our line of business it's yours, you think I wanted to grow up getting high and drunk being led right into a life of crime you think I wanted your drugs, that poison to taint the blood in my veins that was already tainted my your goddamn DNA."

His father took in an unsteady breath, swallowing before he spoke.

"I love you son that's why I did it, that's why I'm phoning now, because I have every damn well right if you you're no adult not yet you're still seventeen. One of your Whores (really hate using this word but it kinda fits.) showed up, seemed to want you back just as much as I do. You are my son and you will come home, I don't give a damn where you go on business, but you're damn well kidding yourself if you think imma let you run away from me. You're coming home whether you make your own way or I have to drag you back."

A shiver ran down his spine at his father's words, he was looking for him. If he got his Work 'friends' involved' he'd damn well find him.

"You'll have to find me first." He knew it was wrong to provoke him but he couldn't stop himself. Before his father could answer he hung up the phone throwing himself back into the bad, running his hand through his hair.

He moved to look out of the window pushing it open grabbing a cigarette and climbing onto the small roof.

He sighed pushing his head forward pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

He couldn't wrap his head around his father. Would he really come after him, he doubted he was sober enough for that.

He pulled the lighter from his pocket lifting Borge the cigarette and lighter to his lips taking a long drag before blowing the smoke away, pursing his lips.

"They're bad for you, you know."

He snapped his head to the side, searching for the the angelic voice and sat there on an identical ledge as he was, was the little redhead next door, Clary Fray.

Damn she looked good, she was sat with her curls loosely cascading down her back in and oversized green sweater and short shorts. She had her legs pulled up against her a sketch pad at her side.

He let out a light chuckle, "Don't I know it."

"Bad day? Was I really that boring?." Her tone was light but toyed with a serious tone.

"Nah you were great, just family stuff."

He stretched out his arm offering her the cigarette, she shook her head a little bed eyes raking along his outstretched arm.

"No thank you I'm good, I mean I've never tried but I doubt it's going to be good for crappy lungs."

This froze all thoughts of his father, what did she mean by 'crappy lungs', his whole body filled with concern for this girl.

Before he could speak she had him trapped in a web of questions,

"Where are those scars on your arms from?"

Her brows were furrowed with a mix between curiosity and concern.

He couldn't remember the last time someone was genuinely concerned for him, maybe his mother but she didn't count she wasn't really concerned it was out of duty and guilt that she felt that way. He wasn't really sure why she bothered she never had before. Seeing the concern in Clary's emerald eyes burned a new feeling in him, wanting her to be closer.

"Home." Her eyes widened, his body froze was she catching on to what had happened.

"Where is home for you?"

"Wherever I make it."

She let out a light chuckle.

"Well where were you living before here then, with your father."

"Yeah, New York, upper east side."

He cringed just saying it, his father could afford it so why not. At first his father had said he was paying for Jace's safety and nothing could put a price on that. God how things change. It was a different side to the business it was rare that the workers ventured that far.

"What are you doing out here then?, now we've established my terrible mood, let's talk about yours."

"Escaping my mother's wrath she's quite the worrier."

"What's she worrying about?" He asked trying to keep it casual not knowing how feeling he was now diving.

"Just um me you know, starting school again this time and that." She hummed.

He could tell she wasn't lying just eluding the truth, but then again it was none of his business.

He just nodded his head, with nothing left to say she smiled across at him.

"Anyway I better get inside."

"Yeah me too."

"Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

She climbed back into her room waving agin before closing the window and the curtains behind her.

He made no love to go back in side just taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. Placing his hand crossed on his knees staring out at the skyline, wondering where under that sky his father was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, i decided to continue as i realky do love this story and can realky feel myself getring to know these characters. I just wasn't feeling the love for this story. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I will most likely coninue based in demand. Hope you enjoy. Reviews pleade! Mwah!**

The sunlight pried his eyes open, forcing him back to the cold reality of the world. He didn't bother moving just rubbing his eyes gently with a sigh. His bare chest rising and falling as he stared up at the blankness of the ceiling letting it consume him.

He didn't dare move, not ready to face the world,

His father, his mother not after he'd just left her there. He'd have to explain tell her all that had happened that her husband well ex-husband abused their son. That he would beat him until his breath was almost non-existent then he'd cry with guilt and force a needle into his broken son's body, claiming to take the pain away.

He hated it, he hated that his father had forced an addiction upon him that. That he'd forced his business into his life as well.

He was always a smart kid, top of his class growing up even after the move. He didn't like

to call it a separation, it wasn't mutual. Not two sides pulling apart from each other it was more like his mother pushing asking them to leave.

He knew deep down it wasn't that simple, not on his mother's side but he couldn't get her words out of his mind even in his drug hazed state, the words that made him feel as though he deserved it. They haunted him with his every breath.

"Take your son with you Stephen, take your fucking son and get the hell away from me, I will never love you again and I sure as hell will never love him, not with your blood in his veins."

The words burned through him choking up his system.

His mother, his own fucking mother didn't love him.

She never loved his father either, not that Jace could remember, but damn did his father love her.

He had a strange relationship with his father, some days they'd laugh especially when he was younger. It wasn't until things started going down hill in the business that his father turned, he started like a stereotypical single dad, laughing a joking, probably teaching things a mother would not approve of.

But he got angry and angrier, the stress of the business led to the alcohol and that led to the drugs, and even more of the crime. He needed a away to vent.

His body suddenly felt stiff and sore as though he'd just woken from a drug hazed beating, he could smell the blood now. Believing it was his memory overreacting after last night's phone call but lifting his hand to his nose he could feel the blood dripping down, it was warm but it was a relief after it all.

It was like he was taking control like it was his choice, his choice to bleed not forced by his father's hand or the knife or gun of an unsatisfied client.

Feeling the blood flow quicken he meant his head down, squashing the bottom of his nose between his fingers. He'd dealt with these a thousand times before but they always seemed to worry other people, even those that didn't care.

He made his way to the bathroom in a casual strut. He walked almost straight into his mother, her eyes filled with concern at his current predicament.

"Jace oh gosh are you okay, do these happen often, do you need to go to a doctor?"

He brushed past her with a scoff,

Mumbling an,"I'm fine, it's nothing that hasn't happened before."

Her eyes watered looking at him following him into the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink basin putting a tissue to his nose to clean away the blood. He shook his head, reaching for the mouthwash to rise a way the metallic taste.

"Jace honey what happened last night can we please talk, please honey please."

He was ready to snap at his mother's words anger raising in his veins.

He turned his head to the side his golden eyes capturing her pale green ones. He couldn't t help but compare them to clary's unsure why, her eyes were like a meadow they were pale unlike Clary's vibrant emerald eyes her were like looking through a portal into a fantasy land, like you could get lost in them forever slowly losing your mind but completely content anyway.

His mood softened at the thought of the girl next door,.

He nodded his head slowly.

His mother's eyes widened clearly expecting him to refuse her, a small tear escaped her eyes.

"I'll make some tea."

"I prefer coffee." His face filled with his usual smirk and strangely a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Maybe this would be better if he gave her a chance, he could ignore it not forget but ignore, make her happy allowing him to at least take a little pleasure in his life. Even if he were just civil it would be better ham the constant hostility hanging over him.

He slipped back into his room he decided if he was going to talk to his mother, really talk then he should probably get dressed.

A few minutes later he trudged down the stairs some of the money from Jocelyn he'd been unable to give her after last nights distraction.

He slowly peered his head around the door of the kitchen seeing his mother seated at the table a cup of tea in her hand and a mug of coffee sat opposite her.

He pulled his chair out the screech it gave against the tiled floor building the tension in the room.

He sat down slowly pulling the chair in beneath him looking up to face his mother. The tension becoming too much, he reached across to grab his coffee taking a large swig not caring as it burned down his throat, glad for the distraction.

"Jace, before I explain please tell me, tell me what happens with your father why are you here not with him?"

He felt his body tense and his heart stopped. It was all real he he was in front of his mother, his mother it had all happened before he would stop himself a tear slid down his cheek. Just one he didn't cry, not ever. Not when his father hit him for the first time. Not when she left. Never.

He cried one tear, he knew how to avoid pain he'd learnt the best way, through experience. He avoided emotions at all costs settling behind a mask of amusement and indifference and he was known for it, that was why his father's boss had taken to him so much, called him son. He could be cruel, shut out the emotions just seeing clear as glass wrong and right.

Though sometimes that glass was coloured red by his anger.

"It was absolutely fan- fucking- tastic, hows that?"

"Come on Jace, please."

He squeezed his eyes shut swallowing, "just remember it was you who asked."

"It was great you know at first we went on a sort of road trip, he was like one of those fun movie dads, telling jokes, buying ice cream slipping the odd swear."

His mother's eye lightened a little letting out a small chuckle, he gave her a pointed look before continuing.

" and then he had to start work again obviously at the time I didn't know," his mother frowned at this,

"I had no idea I was living in a blissful ignorance, school as great top of the class. I started in the junior football about a month after we arrived, I was still playing up until I left, played QB/ Captain. I mean there was no problem in school or with the ladies." He let out a little smirk one igniting in his mother's face as she rolled her eyes but also savoured the moment she was sharing with her son.

"But he.. he struggled a bit with work sometimes, he got angrier and angrier. He missed you so damn much, so damn much. He started drinking, it started with him staying out longer with he gus a few extra drinks here and there then he brought the liquor home and shit sorta hit the fan from there,"

"He used to tell me he loved me every morning when he was sober enough. It was better than here there was no fighting no screaming, i was happier."

"He made a little time for me, around his job. He taught me about the job, that was my first weekend job, compare that to other kids."

His mother's eyes widened in shock as she moved her hand to her mouth with a choked gasp.

"You know then what he does."

She nodded, "before you and him moved he was never physically involved, he… he did it all online he just did the number for them but he had to meet them them one day. I don't know their names or what it was about i just knew it was important. He was so stressed that day and so angry."

"He even snapped at you, you must have been about five or six he. He came in slamming the door threading his hands through his hair. He walked straight up the stairs you followed after him begging to know what was wrong. You pulled on his jacket and he shook you off, you fell to the floor and he just grabbed you. You looked terrified until he crushed you to his chest. He held you so damn tight and then i knew that no matter what happened he loved you and i'd always love him for that, even if my loved died for him i could never take that love from your life."

"Loved me oh my god you're having a fucking laugh," she raised her eyebrow at this.

"Maybe he used to but not any more. It wasn't the business i actually quite enjoyed that, at first he made sure i was safe. But his bosses seemed to take a liking to me, they give me bigger jobs at his point dad he was a wreck he was on drugs and he was so damn angry."

He looked his mother in the eye looking for confirmation to continue.

"He.. uh he didn't start hitting me until after i reached my double digits, he just used to hit me at first. It got bad when i started the job i was about fourteen when he beat me, he had this rubber mallet and boy would he use it. He would kick me punch, cut, hit me knock me until i was holding my last breath."

"For some sick reason he'd feel bad he'd get angry at himself and scream tear apart the apartment every night then he'd claim to want to take my pain away. He would inject me with a needle, drugs usually heroine."

Tears were pouring down her face she began sobbing for her "poor boy". He was frozen still stuck in the memory.

"The best thing that man ever did for me was pay his taxes, he always made sure i was covered with insurance. That must've cost him a bit with my job and all."

"Did he leave scars on you? jace"

He nodded silently standing , lifting his shirt to show his torso covered in scars, she gasped.

His golden skin was ridden with scars. Slivering silver lines winding their ways across his body.

"He shot you!" Her eyes were filled with rage.

"No, that wasn't him." He pushed his shirt down, looking up at his mother, his mother.

He stretched out his arms to her pulling her to his chest.

"How did you live like that, how are you doing it now?"

"Anghofais sut i deimlo.

wnes i anwybyddu, nid colli cyfeiriad."

Her eyes lit up at him, "you remembered, Dwi'n caru ti Jace, os ti'n caru fi neu beidio."

"Dwi yn."

Her arms hugged him tighter.

"No more tonight jace we'll talk another day."

"Okay."

He hadn't forgiven but damn he could forget. He could have his mother back. She wanted him, and that would let him forget at least for a while.

 **Translations:**

 **Anghofais sut i deimlo.**

 **wnes i anwybyddu, nid colli cyfeiriad -**

 **I forgot how to feel.**

 **I ignored, not losing direction**

 **Dwi'n caru ti Jace, os ti'n caru fi neu beidio. -**

 **I love you Jace, whether you love me or not.**

 **Dwi yn. - i do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back I'm sorry I know I kind of dropped of off the face of the earth for a while. It's been a mad busy time. It's been my birthday and I got my GCSE results I got an A* in maths (squeels in happiness). Hope you are all still intrested would love to see more reviews. I'm think of updating based on reviews e.g. If I get reviews I'll update as it shows that people really want to keep reading this story. I'm really enjoying writingn this story at the moment. I'm also thinking of starting another story. Hope a long Chapter makes up for my absence. Mwah!**

 **Word count: 6,2k**

The next day he found himself falling back into his usual routine of attempting to slip past his mother, unsuccessful as usual.

She'd been waiting for him in the kitchen a cup of coffee in hand and a grocery list in the other.

He'd raised an eyebrow at this, "I thought you had work today."

"I do,"

"So what's with the shopping list."

"Well I was hoping you'd go for me, I know you don't owe me anything but I just thought maybe you could add some things you like to the list."

"I'm really sorry but I'm supposed to be staying with Clary today, you know the girl next door? Oh here's some rent to cover some things around the house."

He slid the money across the table to her.

"Oh Jace you didn't have to pay me, I'm your mother for Christ's sake. Why don't you take her with I'm sure she'd enjoy the outing, Jocelyn's got her locked up in there like a fort."

"Just take the money, I'll put some of it towards the groceries then. I'll check with Jocelyn but if not I'll go after I get back tonight."

"Perfect Jace, thank you."

With that he was out the door and making his way into the Fray residence.

"Hey Jocelyn, how are you?"

She looked a little less flustered this morning her red hair pulled into a tight bun, with light makeup accenting her features. She was wearing a grey dress that hugged her body, just enough to look professional.

"I'm good actually Jace, thank you it's great having you here with Clary. I know it must be difficult with you settling in and all."

"It's no worry, um.. actually I was wondering I know that obviously you wanted me to stay with Clary here, but my mother asked me to go grocery shopping, would it be okay if I took Clary with me I won't be long an hour tops."

She paused hesitating before she spoke," okay as long as you're careful, just keep an eye on her for me please."

"Yes of course Jocelyn will do, thank you."

She smiled at him then rushed to speak," if it's not too much trouble Jace while you're there do you think the two of you could pick a few things up for me, there's a grocery list on the fridge."

"Yes of course,"

She thanked him and then handed him 30 dollars from her purse. With a quick goodbye to him and a shout up the stairs to Clary she was out he door.

There was a shout up the stairs from Clary, he panicked at first but relaxed when he realised her joking tone, god this girl was confusing.

"Jace, hey get your arse up here,"

He hurried up the stairs after kicking off his shoes, then his ocd took over and hurried back down to place them neatly. He then ran up the stairs two steps at a time. He stood on the landing looking around to which room could be hers, they were all the same white painted wooden doors with silver handles. Looking at them he realised how similar this house was to his own, and then remembered Clary sitting on a similar ledge to him. Going for the door that would've been his he knocked gently.

"Come in," she singsonged.

He pushed the door open slowly, he was met with a room similar to his with a large double bed in the center the room seemed to follow the scheme of yellow and grey. The bed sheets were a vibrant yellow, as she lay on her side her back her face turned toward him the sun glowing off of the sheets illuminating her skin. She looked, beautiful, heavenly, like a golden goddess.

"Hey," she patted the bed next to her," come sit."

He complied to her request sitting slowly next to her murmuring a soft, "hey,"

She closed her eyes then opening them again just a little brighter, she looked a little dazed as she scrunched her nose. He let out a light chuckle with a small smile shaking his head, "you okay?"

She turned her body to face him now laying on her side, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seem different, I'm I don't really know you that well so maybe I don't know I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay I feel different, my chest feels better anyway."

Not really knowing what to say he just let out a little "good."

"So um do you want breakfast or something, and I'm we're going out today, I've got to do some grocery shopping for Celine and your Mom. So come on up and out."

"What about breakfast?" She pouted slightly, moving to sit on her knees as he stood.

"I've changed my mind there's a Coffee shop on the way we'll go there on the way, my treat."

She smiled a little, "Okay, I'm just gonna change it's a little cold out ; I'll just be a few minutes."

He nodded moving out of the door putting his hands into his grey hoodie pockets shaking his head before jogging down the stairs.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway waiting for Clary, realising that Jocelyn's list was in the kitchen. There was a few things stuck onto the fridge, he moved a few aside not paying them much attention. One caught his eye 'Organ Donation' his eyes flicked away trying to respect their privacy and ignore his burning curiosity. He brushed it off as them optin in or out.

He soon found he grocery list pinned beneath everything, it was a reasonably short list conataining nothing major.

He moved back into the hall just in time to see Clary come down the stairs in a pair of black leggings that hugged her legs and a large grey sweatshirt that drowned her body in the most adorably beautiful way. Her red hair cascaded down her back in curls her face free of make up.

"Right, you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Come on then my cars out front."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there I'll just lock up."

He just nodded stepping out of the door and walking around to the front of his house. He climbed in the car, comforted by the familiar scent.

He never really gave anyone a lift no one that mattered or cared so suddenly he became hyper aware of everything around him. His car was spotless but he couldn't help but feel something was off, what if something was under the seats and she saw. He shook his head ignoring his thoughts.

Starting the engine he pulled up just in time to see Clary trip out of the front door. Before he had a chance to see if she was alright, she was up dusting her knees and locking the door. She jogged gently over to the car. He reached across opening the door for her, she climbed in with a smile leaning back a little flushed titling back her head taking in deep breaths.

He reached across placing his hand on her knee which she had pulled up to her chest, "Hey you okay?"

Her voice was a little breathy, " yeah I fine honestly, it's nothing new,"

He went to ask what she meant but her look cut him off so he instead leant across and turned the radio on. He decided to go for a generic radio station not knowing what sort of music Clary would normally go for.

The gentle sound of little big town's girl crush filled the air between them. Not wanting to break the silence He settled into his seat. His eyes flickered over to her upon hearing her sing quietly along, she could sing.

"You're amazing,"

She looked a little startled, "what,"

"Your voice I mean."

"Oh right thank you." Her voice was quiet but a little brighter.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, continuing their journey to the coffee shop.

Pulling up he jumped out of the car cutting the engine, he jogged around. To the other side trying to get around to her side before she got out not that that seemed to be a problem as she seemed to be in her own little world.

He tapped on her knee bringing her back to life. Sliding out of the car she looked down to her feet smiling up at him when she recognised the familiar coffee shop that was Java Jones.

"You brought me to Java Jones, that's way out of the way to the store."

He just chuckled in response, " well it is the best."

She nodded in agreement, "It is."

He grabbed her hand pulling her behind him into the store.

"You sit down, I'll go and order. What do you want?"

"Um.. can I have a coffee, black please, large please. Thank you."

He nodded, "I'll let you add your own sugar."

He walked away with a wink leaving her a little embarrassed.

Her eyes roamed around the small coffee shop she hadn't been there in a long time it felt as though she had been confined to her house, which she basically had but it felt like she'd been locked away for years, everything just felt different.

Her eyes flicked to the counter to see Jace collecting there order. He turned to her with a wink thanking the cashier. He strutted over placing the coffee in front of her a long with a chocolate croissant.

"Um I didn't order food, and I feel bad enough that you bought coffee so,"

"I know you didn't I just thought you might need some food, we've got a big shop ahead of us."

She gave him a small smile tucking in into her breakfast.

Once finished they climbed back into his car, she turned to face him, "thank you Jace for breakfast."

Her tone seemed far too serious for the occasion, he was a little confused and concerned but decided it was best not to voice his thoughts.

He turned the radio back on heading for the store, his eyes flickering between her and the road. She sighed deeply rubbing at her chest like she was trying to free the air in her lungs.

She didn't speak until they pulled at the store.

"Hey you grab a the list and I'll go and get a trolley."

She ran off lightly towards the rows of trolleys. He started towards her the lists in hand, he couldn't help but laugh as he watched he struggle toward him unable to control the trolly.

"Ugh I swear the wheels just don't work right in these things,"

"You sure it's just not to heavy, I mean you're kind of tiny."

It looks could kill he'd be six feet under, she was in a mission to prove him wrong.

"I am not tiny, I may be slightly vertically challenged in comparison to you're freak-ish large-ness,"

"You calling me fat Fray, cause I've worked hard to get this body."

She just shook her head, "I'm sure you have, really doesn't look like it from here."

"You wanna see it up close," he moved closer he is body almost touching hers so close it was like a feathers touch so light, he wasn't sure why he'd done it but damn.

She looked a little flustered, she placed her hand on his chest feeling his hard muscle beneath her hand. He tensed at her touch, she pushed him back a little before walking off a little.

"I'm fine from over here Herondale, thank you very much,"

As she walked shaking her hips he couldn't help himself he shouted after her, "view looks damn fine from over here too."

He stepped forward to catch up to him and realised that during all that somehow he'd wound up being the one left with the trolley. He grabbed the handle pushing it forward with no difficulty.

She was waiting for him by the entrance, hand on her hips with a small pout,

"What no fair, how come you can push the damned trolley,"

"It's a skill, you either got it or you don't,"

She rolled her eyes at him asking for the list.

He handed them both too her. She reached into her small bag he hadn't noticed she'd been carrying and pulled out a red pen.

"They're really similar list so I'll just going to put a red star next to the ones that are on both lists so we need to her two of."

He nodded in agreement liking her idea as she began convincing the lists.

A couple of minutes later she had finished and they were headed to the grocery section.

Grabbing milk to put in the trolley she turned to him," let's play a game,"

"In the store really, little childish don't you think?"

She huffed in response, "Just wanted to get to know you better, that's all."

"Fine what did you want to play?"

"No it's fine, let's just get what we came for,"

"Stop being so damn stubborn just tell me,"

She backed down a little and he suddenly felt a little bad for speaking to her so harshly.

"I was thinking twenty questions i know it's cliche, how about I ask you ten questions and you ask me ten?"

"Okay you first." he let her speak first not sure completely where she was going with this and what she wanted.

"Favourite film?"

"I don't have one, I don't watch films."

She turned to him with a puzzled look, "what do you mean you don't watch films, everyone watches films it's a part of life."

"Not my life it isn't i never had the time, i had other things on my mind."

" It's official you, me and every marvel movie,"

"Okay," he wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into.

He was about to ask what her favourite movie was not that he would have been able to place it. They were interrupted by a stern voice,

"Alec you can not buy sweaters from the grocery store!"

"Why not Iz there's nothing wrong with them."

He just heard a sigh and then Clary was running with a squeal i the direction of the conversation. He followed her wondering why the hell she was running. When he finally caught up with her the trolley in tow she was tightly wrapped in the arms of a tall dark haired man, he had one had on her waist and the other on her hip as she had her face buried into his chest and his head in her hair.

He wasn't sure what was happening or to do, he could hear him telling her she missed him. He hung back not wanting to barge in and ruin their moment but also wanting to know why the hell he had his arms wrapped as around Clary.

He stepped forward from behind the clothes rails, not really making his presence known.

The darked haired girl had clearly noticed him but didn't speak as he made it clear he was waiting for clary by crossing his arms against his chest.

She stepped closer to him introducing herself in a quiet voice, "Hi I'm Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Okay." She brushed her hands against his. He moved his hands away from her making it clear he wasn't interested.

"Okay? Is that all I get I told you my name I'd like to know yours."

"You don't need to know mine, you won't be using neither will I yours."

She huffed backing down obviously used to getting what she wanted. This grabbed the boy and Clary's attention.

She stepped back from Alec moving to stand next to Jace he smiled a little at this a little unsure why.

She put her on his arm which he didn't move away, Jace, this is Izzy and Alec we've been friends for years. Izzy, Alec this is Jace. She smiled up a him not moving her hand. He caught Izzy's smirk.

"So it's Jace, I like it."

He heard the boy Alec scoff, he looked up meeting Alec's eyes and he could see the dark haired boys face blush a deep red his eyes widening looking down. A little unsure what he'd done that had caused Alec to look away Jace turned to Clary asking if they had everything. With a slight nod goodbye to Alec and ignoring Izzy's glances and another hug from Clary they were on there way to pay.

They loaded the bags into the car, they wer, heading home. About halfway back Jace's phone started ringing, he tensed whoever it was on the other end shouldn't be talking to him not when Clary's around.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"I'm driving."

"I know most people would pull over,"

The phone rang again. Then again, she gave him a pointed look as he sighed and pulled over an annoyed look on his face.

He didn't look at the number, bringing the phone to his ear,

"What?" his voice was sharp,

"Yo Jace, my man how you doing? Good, good, I'm good too, well actually," he could feel the stres roll off of him knowing that it wasn't his father calling.

"What is it Jordan? What do you need?"

"Woah Jace just calling to see how my main man is,"

"Cut the crap Jordan, what is it, you wouldn't have called three times for that,"

"You need to get over here like now, i messed up real bad this time, please Jace,"

"Can't you wait i've got company, company that doesn't need to be around this,"

"So what you got a chick with you, bring her over leave her there,"

"I can't leave her, Jordan"

He moved the phone down from his ear turning to look at Clary,

"Do you mind I'm sorry he needs my help it shouldn't be long,"

"Yeah that's totally fine as long as the groceries don't spoil,"

He let out a small laugh letting Jordan know he'd be over soon.

Pulling up by the complex, he turned to Clary "Climb into the back don't get out until i get back okay, lock the car when I get out okay,"

She nodded her head then it seemed to click, "what no why should I?"

"Just do it red,"

She huffed leaning back in the seat, "Fine but I'm sitting up front," he shook his head and got out walking towards the door waiting for her to lock the car.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, only to hear footsteps patter behind him, Clary.

"For fucks sakes Clary why couldn't you just stay in the goddamn car,"

She backed away a little to move away, he reached forward to grab her wrist gently tugging her to him, he whispered a quiet apology as the door swung open.

There stood at the door was not in fact Jordan but Raphael, "Raph,"

"Jace," he nodded his head as the latino moved to the side to let him in.

He wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her in after him.

"Jace," his friend gleed,

"Jordan, what the hell have you done this time,"

Before Jordan could answer his attention was drawn away toward Raphael who's attention was clearly focused on Clary.

"So beautiful, what are you doing here then not seen you around before,"

"I came with Jace, if you couldn't tell,"

Jace tightened his grip on her,

"She yours Jace? She's damn fine."

"Yes she's mine, hands off and eyes too as a matter of fact."

Clary went to protest that they were not in fact together but was interrupted by Jace. He leaned down his lips near her ear as he whispered,

"If you're not mine, he'll have you as his."

He played it off bushing a piece of her hair behind his ear placing a simple kiss on her neck pulling her closer again,"

He looked up seeing a playful glint in Raphael's eyes,

"Like I said she's damn fine, want to share?"

"You know I don't share Raphael, what's mine is mine,"

She looked up at him with a playful smile.

"Just this once then Jace, I'll take your seconds,"

Jace let out a "you always do and a small growl along with a "Mine".

"Alright Jace calm down she's all yours."

"Anyways Jordan what's up? Why am I here?"

"Boss is going to freak, I'm a dead man, he's a dead man,"

"Alright, alright Jordan what happened what did you do?"

Letting go of his grip on Clary's waist he moved forward so he was facing his friend.

"He's dead, and they got it and oh god I'm dead, so fucking dead,"

"Who's dead? Jordan?" He could feel the anger beginning to rise in him, he wasn't one to stray from orders nor to beat about the bush. He was angry that he'd been brought here unofficially to clean up someone else's mess, and so had Clary.

"Caz, Caz is dead they shot him six rounds in the chest then the back of his head and he had it and I.. I," Jordan was now blubbering like a small child throwing his hands to his eyes rubbing them as he spoke.

"Jordan," Jace's voice was stern as he spoke and you could see the older boy tense, Jace seemed to sense this stepping back a little.

"Why the hell did you bring me here, Jordan? To clean up after you?"

"After Raphael over there actually,"

Jace was seething now talking through gritted teeth, if there was one thing he hated it was cleaning up after someone else's mess, a mess that would get him in trouble with the boss. Anything that he got dragged into a mention of his name, a whiff of trouble and red flags would be raised and his father would be here, he'd never escape him then.

"Tell me now! Tell me what it is. Tell me right fucking now if you've dragged me into danger, cause i swear to god if you've dragged her into this I don't give a damn if we're friends I'll ring your neck." He turned his side to point at Clary, he drew in a deep breath.

"I'm flying under the radar at the moment, so you let me know right now what the hell you've dragged me into," His voice lightened a little, " If I'm going to help you I need to know what the hell is going on."

"Alright just sit down," He motioned towards the counter where he placed three seats were placed, "You too Santiago,"

"No I thought you'd put that chair there for the chick, on second thoughts she might be no damn help but hey we already brought one kid to the table let's just through in another at least this one's eye candy." his voice was lame and sarcastic.

Jace turned toward him pointing his hand toward him, " Watch your mouth, I know what you're thinking nut she's not like that."

Clary was still stood at the other end of the room, clearly trying not to face was flushed and her eyes filled with concern and confusion.

She moved to speak to ask what was happening but was cut off by Jordan's booming voice.

"Shut the hell up Raph, so what if he's still a kid he's only a few years younger than us and he's damn better at this than most of us, if we're making it out of this alive he's our best shot, he know what he's doing and the boss likes him even if you don't so shut the hell up and call off your dogs." Raphael huffed taking a seat next to Jace.

Jace turned is head his eyes locking on Clary willing her to look up at him and she did. Her eyes found his she looked scared and confused reminding him of a birds with a broken wing with its head still held high.

He stepped away from the table moving across to Clary, he placed one hand on hr upper armand one beneath her chin pulling her face up near his.

"Hey Clary listen to me please, whatever you hear in this room it stays between us okay?" She nodded her head silently looking into his eyes.

"Clary please, I'll explain everything later okay, please Clary okay?" His voice was barely a whisper now.

He could feel her breath ghost across his lips as she spoke, "Okay Jace, Okay" she ran her hand down his bicep as an attempt at comforting him.

He led her to a sofa that was in the corner of the room and then moved back to sit next to Raphael and across from Jordan,

"So, talk"

"We were in the warehouse with Caz and Charlie the boss had told us to ditch a load of old files, you know paper trails, busnes receipt and all that said had them all anyway or something, I..I.. honestly we didn't know… we didn't think we just sort of thought it was chill we've got a chill day just burning and shredding files and shit and we you know thought we'd.."

"You fucking idiot you smoked weed on the job, that's what you called me here for, really?" He shook his head lightly.

"Yes but just wait, we were chilling tossing a few files and we had a few that had to be saved boss' orders, we found two and it was a locations list and we thought we'd take it to boss. I'd never seen or heard of the some of the locations I mean check out this list, maybe they're the boss' secret locations"

"They're all secret locations idiot, wait that's my father's address,"

"Oh shit,"

"What?"

"The file I had one and Caz had one exactly the same but with red tape on it. We were discussing theories and then there was this huge bang and everything felt a little hazed and then guns were on us and they just, they grabbed Charlie and started shouting something about a project and location then they saw the file in Caz's hand and just started shooting. Then they were gone and i came straight her changed and called you."

"Where's Charlie? Is he?"

"Yeah well someone had to take care of Caz,"

"You, both of you, all of you I can't believe you'd be so fucking stupid to get high on the job," His words were scolding and his voice tense. His face paled, as e pulled the papers to him quickly.

"Jace what is it man?" the sound of a car engines buzzed outside.

"We've got get out, now " He raised his voice willing them to leave.

"What? No"

"That's this address you idiot we need to leave" Bothe their faces paled as the realisation struck them.

"Grab the file and lets go,"

Jace moved quickly towards Clary, grabbing her hand he gently pulled her to him keeping her close as he pulled them towards the door.

With a loud thud the door swung open revealing four large men dressed in combat gear.

The men hesitated for a split second, both parties were frozen the men clearly hadn't been expecting people home.

Jace pulled clary to him she stumbled into his chest the confusion and distress showing on her face. His pulled her body gently behind his.

"Ha, looks like you've caught us by surprise. We really weren't expecting anyone to be stupid enough to be home," then man let out a cold laugh rubbing his hand over his graying beard.

The room fell into a cold silence everyone seemingly contemplating what to say.

Jace moves to speak but Clary's gentle touch on his arm burned into him, he had to watch his mouth to get her out of there.

"What the hell are you doing here? You know damn well this isn't your place,"

"Our place is wherever we 'damn well' please, kid. We know where you are we just thought we'd scope out the place, you see we've now got a list of places to visit I think we might be running into each other quite a bit."

"No I don't think so, Hand over the list."

He could feel his anger burning up, did they not think at all were they still high?

"Shut up Raphael what are you thinking?"

"Yeah listen to the kid clearly he knows better,"

"No clearly you've misunderstood the situation you are he ones that are on our property," Raphael's tone was fierce but he could hear the fear from a mile off.

"No clearly you have," he tapped the mans shoulder next to him who seemed to be about half a foot taller as he stepped forward.

The man who spoke first stepped forward and stopped letting the other men pass him. They each darted their attention to Jace, Raphael and Jordan.

The man grabbed Jace's arm and the back of his neck a sneer look covering his features. He had graying hair and dark eyes and was shorter than Jace. He squeezed at the back of Jace's neck tugging him forward. The man reached behind him as though to retrieve a weapon the other men mimicking his actions.

Jace's mind immediately filled with thoughts of Clary, he wasn't carrying a gun or a weapon of any sorts if they drew out guns that was it, he'd be gone and so would she and he brought her here.

The man pulled Jace to the side revealing Clary to the men. His hand moved ready to pull out his weapon,

"Stop, who have we here? What your name little girl?" The man moved forward pushing the other out of the way.

"You don't talk to her,"

"Why not is she deaf, can she not hear me?"

"She can hear alright, look at her cowering,"

A small grunt escape Jace's lips as he shook his arm free. He tried to move infront of Clary but she was oulled from behind him with the tight grip of the bearded man.

He pulled her close and clasped her chin pulling her to look up at him, inspecting her face he seemed to like what he saw he gave a nod of approval as his men began to hit Jordan and Raphael.

The man lifted his hand, forgetting his weapon he paused before throwing it down on Jace,

"Sorry kid was she yours?"

She pushed back against him he could see Raphael had found a small pocket knife and was currently fending off the men. The man pushed Jace back stumbling into the wall his head falling forward.

He caught a Clary's terrified eyes across the room, her eyes flickered between him and the Jordan. His curiosity got the best of him he turned his attention away from his attacker to look st Jordan he could see one of the other men seemed to be slumped out cold on the floor and the other was now facing both Raphael and Jordan.

Jordan moved to grab his arms as Raphael grabbed his head bring it back then pushing it forward toward the wall. He turned his attention back away from them to Clary, he could feel the deep breaths of the man who was slumped a little clutching his stomach.

Clary appeared to be struggling against the man, the anger shot through him like a bullet all pain he had felt cancelled out by adrenaline. That was something he couldn't stand and didn't understand why a man would force himself on a woman who didn't want him. Most of his previous sexual encounters had been with rather attractive woman all of whom had approached him. He'd never really felt drawn to a woman all that much sure he'd seen woman he could barely take his eyes off but they never pushed him to lose control they never held his attention for all that long either.

He pushed his body up, "get you hands off of her,"

His voice was a little hoarse from being grabbed by the throat but was still strong and and stern.

He couldn't focus on anything but that man's adventurous hands. He charged forward only to be met by a scream and shot ringing through his ears his mind fell still he could almost hear his heart beating. It was like being underwater hearing the mumers from above.

Clear as day he could hear Raphael's voice breaking his daze.

"Now Herondale's going to be pissed,"

He wanted to ask what he was talking about,

"What so you mean Herondale?"

"I mean his father,"

"Shit." He could feel the fear pouring from the men. They all seemed to take a step back seemingly afraid of his old man.

He wouldn't consider his father to be scary and he'd seen the forefront of it. The people he knew though, they people who had a loyalty to him, the things they had the things he had. They were terrifying.

The man's face was stark white he left Clary who now had tears pouring from her eyes starring right at him. The men fumbled around talking to each other but never turning their backs on us. The men scrambled together.

"Tell your boss we'll be back." They left like that it all felt a little anticlimactic. Clary ran over to me pulling me into her arms tears still pouring down her face."

"Oh my god Jace are okay does it hurt?"

"Clary, you're okay did he hurt you?"

She shook her head a tear slipping down,

"No no Jace he didn't we just need to make sure you're okay"

His body relaxed at her words, leaning into her touch. A sharp pain shot through his side burning like someone had run a match across his skin. But he knew this pain he'd felt it before. He'd been shot.

He put his hand to his side feeling blood on his skin. He pulled his shirt up to his neck, his eyes falling down to the wound.

He let out a laugh of releif, earning worried and strange looks from Clary and Jordan who were now hovering near. Raphael stood back watching from afar. His eyes focusing tightly on Jace.

He tightened his muscles in his abdomen. Jordan was sat with a First aid kit clearly realising what he was doing.

He slipped on a pair of gloves pushing down on the wound the bullet coming out easily. He pushed the guaze down onto the wound wrapping his waist with a bandage.

He pushed himself up from his now sitting position.

He gestured to himself and Clary, "we need to go," then to Raphael and Jordan, "and you two need to pack the hell up and get the hell out of here, you also need to find a damn good way to explain this to the boss, call me after you've called him. "

He grabbed Clary's hand pulling he toward the door, she hadn't said a word in ten minutes.

Just as he was going out of the door Jordan's words rang through his ears,

"Just don't bleed out in your sleep tonight, yeah Jace?"

"Yeah, okay"

They stepped out the door tentatively ensuring they were alone. Once stood by the car he pulled her into his arms whispering apologies.

They slipped into the car silently,

"Are you okay to drive? Don't you need to go to a hospital. Oh my god what do we tell my mom, we've got to tell you yours?" Her voice was frantic.

He turned to look at her with a light chuckle, "yes, no, no and no way, I'm fine it's not deep it'll heal in a few days just needs some plastic stitches. I'd rather you didn't tell your mother and we sure as hell won't be telling mine." His voice told her it was final so she dropped the topic of his mother.

"Then we won't tell mine, she'll freak. I'll never be allowed out and she'll never let me see you again and you need to explain what the hell just happened in there. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you were shot and seemed almost as shocked as I was when a load of huge scary guys came and bust the door down barging in. That guy he was so creepy so you know who he was? What did he want?" She huffed falling back into the seat catching her breath, her eyes falling on him.

He settled into the seat turning to face her, "I promise I'll explain when we get back okay? We've got about three hours until your mom will be home ,"

She nodded then leaned back again with a huff.

He chuckled a little,

"Anything else?"

She scrunched her nose up a little,

"Your car smells like weed,"

He threw his head back with laughter, starting the engine driving off; that's what he'd missed this morning.

 **Review. Mwah!**


	8. AN

Hey everyone, ... well if anyone is actually reading this.

Hey, I am sorry if I have let any of you down, thank you so much for all your support.. (that sounds like I'm giving up doesn't it? I'm not) I am hoping to get back into the swing of things I already have half a chapter of The poison in our veins written! So for now while I am working on that I was wondering if any of you had any suggestions for my stories going forward or if any of you do actually still want to read them? I would also love to know if any of you have any song suggestions, I;'m always looking for great music! Music tends to push me and inspire me to write or just about anything, so if any of you have got anything inspirational you're up for sharing I'd love to know.

Oh and also by the FREAKING WAY ... I met ALAN VAN SPRANG a few weeks ago! I was on duty as a first aider at comic con and the he was right in front of me (not injured don't worry!) with his angelic rune tattoo on his arm. He was so lovely, autographs were expensive so I was like oh I'll just go in and say high ... I can't not those lips have been on Dom's .. umm okay I reached a weird point there ... anywayyy I said hi he was really nice he went in for a hug and naturally i went in for a handshake ... talk about awkward! He was so genuinely nice and actually seemed interested in the fact we were there to help people voluntarily by doing first aid ... he gave me his autograph for free on one of those fancy photo prints and wrote a really sweet message saying thank you for all my work! ...

Okay so that went on a little .. also got photobombed by Percy Weasley, just dropping that in there. Please let me know your thoughts...

M


End file.
